


Baby Be With Me So Happily

by trueluvin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cashton, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, I'll tag as I go, It might be shitty, Jade's parents hate her, Jakesy, Liam and Zayn are models, M/M, Michael works in the studio with the girls all the time, Muke - Freeform, My first jerrie fanfic, Perrie is a solo artist, Proabably lots of it, Smut, Therapy, Well her entire family does, eh, jerrie, larry - Freeform, neigh, zerrie, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: "You're the only person who makes me truly happy."





	1. Introduction

Being a celebrity is not what it's always cracked up to be. Sure, you have money and fancy items and clothing, but you also have to deal with the pressure of being in the spot light almost 24/7.

You _can_ have the joys of making people happy, it could be fans or just others around you. You can make lots of friends and find people you have a lot of common with. Maybe fall in love.

But falling in love has a price to pay it's self because you can't keep a relationship in private forever. 

It also depends on your management as well, especially if you're in a girl or boy group and they don't want you to "ruin" the band.

But there's also the possibility of falling into the wrong crowd of people. Drugs, drinking constantly, doing things you shouldn't be doing. Basically creating a bad habits and creating a bad image.

But you can always change yourself for the better, no matter what you've been through.

There's the possibility that your family doesn't support you following your dreams. Your family might not support how you dress, how you act, your sexuality, but it's the fact that you are doing what _you_ love. 

Or you could really start to hate your job, even if it's something you enjoy doing at the same time.

The things that are said above are the case for Jade Thirlwall, one of the most famous singers in the world right now. 

In ways, she does regret becoming famous. But there's apart of her saying not to. Maybe that's because she has possibly found her one source of true happiness.

**☼**

> " ** _You're the only person who makes me truly happy_**."


	2. Not The Jade She's Grown Up With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jesy is really starting to worry about Jade._

 Jade sits there quietly feeling exhausted, both physically and mentally. Listening to her two bandmates chat about the double date they just went on. 

Jesy Nelson, the eldest of the band, is currently engaged with her boyfriend Jake Roche. Leigh-Anne, the second eldest, is with Niall Horan, one of the most famous song writers in the music industry.

"The pasta was so good! I wish you we're there Jade, you would have loved it!" Leigh-Anne gushes happily, looking at her quiet best friend.

Jesy nudges Jade under the table with her knee, a warning for her to smile and say something. "I bet it was Lee, you'll have to take me sometime." 

Jade almost cringes at the fake smile she managed to pull right as their waitress brings them their food.

"Are you sure that's all you want Jade? This is your favorite restaurant in town," Leigh-Anne questions the Geordie girl, oblivious to everything.

Jesy, on the other hand, knows exactly what's going on with Jade and she hates seeing how broken her best friend is.

The eldest girl and read the youngest one like an open book, sometimes she hates the fact that she can. 

Other times, like now, she's glad that she can or else Jade would probably be worse than what she is now.

Jade glances down at the small salad plate and nods, she's been down this road before...countless of times actually.

The first time she was like this was when she was a little girl, dealing with a bunch of family issues, along with the bullying in school. 

"If you say so. Hey! Maybe you should invite Liam the next time the two of us double date, you two look like a couple already." 

Jesy groans and decides to focus on eating her food, Jade, however, took that offensively. Jade is a lesbian, Jesy knows, Liam is gay, Jesy  _also_ knows.

Jesy and Jade are really close, like  _really_ close. Leigh-Anne often gets jealous of them but she has her own friends so why care?

Leigh-Anne doesn't know about Jade and Liam, obviously, but it still hurts Jade that her bandmate can't pick up on it.

"We're best friends only, Leigh-Anne. You  _know_ this!" Jade snaps harshly, pushing the plate away from her.

She doesn't care that she hasn't eaten in three days and her stomach is literally  _begging_ for food.

Jade looks through back quickly to grab her wallet to pay for her food and leave. "I-I...what? I'm confused. Jade why are you leaving?"

Leigh-Anne sputters, staring wide eyed at the angry girl. "I'm going to my hotel room, see you two later,"

Jade slaps twenty dollars onto the desk before grabbing her phone to have one of their bodyguards escort her out.

"Wait, Jade!" Jesy latches her hand around the girl's wrist, but Jade just yanks it away. After the very short phone conversation, Jade is escorted out of the high end lunch restaurant, a solemn look on her face.

Jade covers her eyes with one of her hands, while the other is with the bodyguard's. He opens the door and let's Jade into the car before getting into the passenger's seat.

_Someone_ has to escort Jade into the hotel building.

* * *

 The hotel room is dark and it doesn't feel like anyone has been here, Jesy notices. Jesy twists the engagement ring on her finger, its a habit when she's nervous.

Jesy turns on the lights, noticing nothing out of the ordinary, besides the fact that she doesn't see Jade.

She does hear the shower running, so she decides to just wait. Jesy knows Jade needs help again, it seems that Jade is always falling into the same loop of depression.

Jade sighs, glancing at her naked form in the mirror that's beginning to fog up due to the hot shower that is running for no reason.

She's already taken the shower, she just hasn't bothered to turn it off. She frowns seeing how unattractive she looks (in her eyes). 

Her body is thin, it's starting to look unhealthy but she ignores that. Jade wishes she had curves like Jesy or the same Leigh-Anne has

She looks at her brown hair that's dripping wet and glares at herself. Her hair is plain, why can't she have beautiful locks like Leigh-Anne?

Why can't she have eyes like Jesy? Jade turns away from the mirror, tears welling up in her eyes. 

She bites her lip while she wraps the white towel around her body before turning the shower off. 

_'Why can't I be beautiful for once?'_

When Jade walls out the bathroom, she doesn't even notice Jesy sitting on her bed. Instead, she opens her suitcase to find something to wear to sleep the rest of the night away.

_'When did I turn the lights back on?'_

When Jade reached the hotel, it was late afternoon. She had decided to write lyrics, slowly piercing her next song together.

It's a waste of time, she thinks, the girls will never see it. The song would never make it onto an album, like majority of her songs.

Management never approved of them, Leigh-Anne never really felt the songs, so what's the point? 

"Jade," Jade jumps, dropping the oversized shirt she was going to wear.

" _Fuck_ Jesy! Don't scare me like that," Jade pouts, picking the shirt back up while dropping the towel in the process.

Although Jade hates her body, her and Jesy have changed in front of each other since they were ten, practically growing up together.

"I thought you would have noticed me when you walked out the bathroom," Jesy rolls her eyes, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Especially since I turned the lights on," Jesy continues, picking up the notebook that's made out of expensive leather.

"I thought I turned them on earlier and forgot, I dunno." Jade shrugs, grabbing the first pair of panties she sees in her bag.

Jesy doesn't pay attention to Jade getting dressed, instead, she focuses on the lyrics written in front of her.

_Late nights, no sleep_

_~~Dark~~ Thoughts swim in my mind,_

_Making me feel like I'm drowning again_

_Red eyes, broken cries_

_No one sees behind the fake smile,_

_I'm loosing my self once aga-_

Jesy's eyes widen as the notebook is snatched out of her hands. "I told you not to look through my notebooks...yet,"

Jade pauses, setting the book onto the nightstand beside the bed. "you choose to do it anyways. It's just crappy lyrics. Nothing for you to read." Jesy doesn't miss the glimpse of sadness in Jade's eyes.

"Those were pretty deep, I don't think they are crappy." 

Jade ignores Jesy, climbing onto the too large of a bed. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were having one of  _those_ nights with Jake." She looks at her best friend, basically her older sister if she's honest.

"I'm worried about you and you left Leigh-Anne in tears." 

"You know I'm fine Jess. Lee just stuck a nerve," Jade laces her hands together, leaning her head against the headboard.

"You're not _fine_ Jade, I think you need help again." 

"For what? I'm just gonna fall back into the same hole of depression again." Jade responds monotone, causing Jesy to wince.

She's never heard Jade speak like this before, "Pass me my phone, please?"

Jade keeps her eyes closed as Jesy grabs the phone from the foot of the bed. Her voice is still monotone and its beginning to slightly scare Jesy.

"Here you go,"

Jade accepts the phone, her eyes opening to see who she's gonna call. It takes her two seconds to call the person she's calling and Jesy never knew the Geordie could call someone so fast.

" _Hey it's uh me. I know you're in town and I need some of it,_ "

Jesy doesn't understand what the other person is saying on the phone, but the way Jade is talking, she really doesn't want to know.

" _You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'll pay extra you asshole,_ " Jade scowls, squinting at the wall.

" _See you in an hour,_ " Jade removes the phone from her ear, locking it immediately. Jesy just stares at Jade, completely confused.

"Don't look at me like that Jessica," 

That's when Jesy knows that something is really off with Jade and the pit of worry in her stomach explodes. This is  **not** the Jade she's grown up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! it means a lot to me! please comment what you think so far and i love you! x


	3. Tired of Being Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jade is just tired of feeling alone while her bandmates always have someone to be with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken me so long to post a chapter. i write then i scrap until i'm pretty much happy with it. i also want every chapter to have 1k words. this chapter is not as good as the last one.

 Jade smiles at Jesy and her fiancé, Jake, hiding the fact that she feels so alone. "I'm still waiting to meet Liam,"

Jade glances at Jake and shrugs, leaning back onto the small sofa. "You should fly him out to our next stop, I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"Can't Jesy, him and his  _new_ modeling partner are flying around the world doing shoots before the holidays."

Jade pulls the blanket tighter to herself, wanting to hide herself from the world. The tour bus runs over a pothole in the road, causing Jesy to groan.

"I can't give you anymore headache medicine," Jake pouts, pressing his lips to Jesy's forehead.

Jesy doesn't say anything, she just presses herself further into Jake's side. "Well, you could at least call him."

"I've tried Jes, he doesn't want anything to do with me." Jade huffs in annoyance, basically hating the world right now.

She leans her head against the window, doing her best not to cry. Jesy and Leigh-Anne have people to constantly talk to, why can't Jade?

"He's your best friend! He's almost known you as long as I have! Maybe that's why your so moody,"

Liam is one of Jade's closest friends, besides Jesy, Leigh-Anne, Jake, and Niall. She doesn't really have that many friends and it sucks because the girls have so many good friends.

Jade rolls her eyes, looking out the window, not able to see anything due to how dark it is outside.

She hates being on the tour bus, the only reason they are on one is because they are traveling to different cities to do interviews and small performances. There's also an awards show they need to attend to and she's no where near excited.

"I'm going to go write," Jade announces, standing up to grab her notebook. Jake looks at Jade understandingly, him nor Jesy saying anything.

"I'm worried about her," Jesy mumbles, tightening her hand around Jake's.

"You're always worried about her, even if she's the happiest person on Earth,"

* * *

  _Jade_ plasters the best smile she can, the flashing lights almost blinding her. Leigh-Anne walks ahead of Jade with Niall.

She can see Jesy and Jake being interviewed, her best friend's engagement ring shining brightly due to the flashing camera lights.

Jade's nude colored dress looks amazing against her tan skin and she wonders how the photos will look tomorrow.

"Good evening Miss Jade,"

Jade looks at the interviewer who has just approached her, a camera right behind the woman with the annoying microphone.

"Good evening,"

"Are you excited for tonight?" The microphone is shoved in her face and Jade just wants to go home.

Home being her once shared flat with Liam, but now it just stays empty. "I'm very excited for tonight,"

"I love your dress, who made it?"

"Leigh-Anne did. She wanted to do something new this year so Jesy and I let her design our dresses for tonight,"

"Has she designed anymore of your clothing?"

"Oh a lot of them, most of the important outfits you see this year and next year are made by her. I remember her stressing herself out because of how perfect she wanted them to all be."

"Well this dress looks stunning. So how does it feel being the single one out of the group?"

"Well uh, it definitely has its ups and downs. But I'm just living my life, you could say,"

Maybe going out tonight and getting wasted is what Jade needs tonight. They don't have anything to do tomorrow except travel home tomorrow night.

"Unfortunately this is all the time I have to talk to you, it was good talking to you."

"Same to you as well." Jade rushes off as fast as she can with the heels she's wearing to be escorted to her seat for the night.

Of course when she gets to her seat, she's next to Niall. Its not a bad thing at all, she loves the Irish lad, but she wishes she had Liam by her side to crack jokes with her or something.

Jesy leans forward to look around Leigh-Anne and Niall to see a frowning Jade. This causes Jesy to frown, why is Jade so sad?

This is supposed to be a big night for all of them, they are nominated for four different t awards tonight.

She seemed happier earlier when they were getting ready together. "I'm worried," Jesy sighs once again to Jake.

"About Jade?" Jesy nods, ready to take Jade to a bathroom to talk, but unfortunately its too late because the lights dim a bit.

" _Please take your seats, the show is about to begin_."

"Try talking to her some other time, I don't think she wants to worry you about anything." Jake advises, lacing his fingers with Jesy's.

"Okay."

* * *

 They coldness of the empty flat makes Jade shiver as she pushes open the front door. She turns on the lights with the switch by the door.

"I'm home," Jade mumbles, slipping off her shoes before dragging her suitcases into the flat.

She shuts the door, sighing. What is she supposed to do here all alone? She continues to walk through the quiet flat, turning on the living room lights as well as the kitchen lights.

She's not ready for bed, even if it is 2 in the morning. Nothing has really changed, besides the fact that she has no food to munch on if she wanted to.

There's the possibility of her calling Liam to see if he'll answer the phone. She falls face first onto the sofa in her living room and grabs her phone from her back pocket.

"He better answer." She mumbles, listening to the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"You're such a fucking dick, you know that?" Jade snaps once Liam answers.

For  _weeks_ Jade has not heard a thing from Liam. The only way she knows he's okay is because of reading things on Twitter or whatever the media is talking about.

"I know you're mad at me J-"

"Mad Liam? Oh no, I'm not mad. I'm fucking furious. You are going to take a plane here and come to my flat. You understand me?"

"Jade I can't just -"

'If you don't, our friendship is over Liam!" Jade shouts, hanging up the phone right after. How dare he?

Jade has been worried sick about him! Fucking prick. Jade rolls her eyes, standing up to head to bed, ignoring the phone calls from Liam.

She doesn't care if she's being a bit ridiculous at the moment. Liam knows not to be like this to Jade and it's like he doesn't even care.

She's just tired of being alone and she doesn't care if she has to threaten a friendship in the process.

Grabbing whatever pajamas she can find in her closet, she leaves to her bathroom to take a shower before bed.

"I'll give him three days," She huffs to herself, staring at herself in the mirror, already starting to pick out her flaws once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! don't forget to comment below what you think or if you have any ideas for any upcoming chapters! love you! x


	4. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you get to read parts of Jade's childhood. Its not that much of detail and Jade is in the studio._

  _The tiny little girl smiles when she sees a brand-new two on the large television. She just has to have it!_

_The way the doll's hair flows and it even comes with three extra outfits! For once it wasn't a Barbie doll._

_She gets up off the floor and scurries off to where her mother is. The house is too large for only four people, but it is what it is._

_The sound of Jade's tiny feet slapping the hardwood floor of the hallway to her mom's office are the only thing that's really heard in the house._

_"Mommy!"_

_Jade opens the large double doors and runs up the where her mom is sitting. "Mommy," Jade spoke softly, knowing the rule not to disturb her mom._

_But to Jade, she just has to have this doll. Her mother sighs, looking away from the computer monitor to give her youngest child a harsh look._

_"What Jade?"_

_"There's this new dolly on TV and I want it! Can I please have one?" The six year old questions, holding her hands together in a begging like manner._

_She's happy she doesn't have school due to the Christmas Holiday's. Maybe she'll have a new toy or two to play with for the remainder of the break._

_"No, Jade, you cannot. I just bought you a toy. Now shoo!" Her mom snaps causing Jade's lips to quiver._

_"And don't you start crying, be a big girl." Jade rushes out the office, her feelings hurt. She never gets any toys._

_Not for her birthday, not for Christmas. Nothing. How come her older brother gets everything?_

* * *

_Joyous laughs fill the large home of the Thrilwalls. Jade sits there quietly at the large dinner table with her family happily talking to each other._

_Jade plays with her food with the fork in her hand, moving the mash potatoes to where the turkey is then moving the greenbeans to the other side of the plate._

_The thirteen year old feels left out because whenever she trys to say anything, her family ignores her._

_The harsh slap to her hand makes her jump in surprise. Her mother is glaring at her and this doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family._

_"Stop playing with your food, better yet," Norma, her mother, stands up and grabs the plate away from Jade and leaves to dump it in the trash._

_"You can go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night." Her mother pulls her away from the dinner table and shoves her out the dinning room._

_"Such a disgrace to this family," Her mother huffs, adjusting her dress._

_"Pigs like her don't deserve to eat," Someone else in the family chimed in and yeah that really hurt Jade._

_Who wouldn't be hurt by that comment? Bad enough she gets made fun of enough in school already._

_That's the night Jade decided to "change for the better" and stop eating and cutting almost everyone out of her life, besides Jesy and Liam._

* * *

_Jade backs the girl up to her bed until the girl falls backward, pulling Jade with them. Lips are pressed together, tongues in each others mouths_ _._

_Soon enough shirts are taken off of each others bodies, not caring about almost ruining the school uniform shirts._

_The skirts soon followed. Jade, trails her lips down her girlfriend's body, pressing light kiss down to the girl's inner thighs._

_"T-take it off," The girl whines above her, bucking her hips up. Jade laughs,"Patiently, we have all ni-"_

_Jade's bedroom door slams open, the door knob almost making a dent in the wall. "Jade Amelia!"_

_James, her dad, shouts grabbing Jade arm. He yanks Jade up from in between her now ex-girlfriend's thighs, glaring at her and Jade's girlfriend._

_"You are disgusting! I want you out of my house right now! Both of you!" He barks, grabbing the uniforms and tossing them both to the girls._

_"Everything here belongs to me! Get the fuck out!" Jade scrambles to out on the uniform, grabbing her phone somehow and rushes out the room._

_"This entire family disowns you, you good for nothing bitch!"_

_The other girl following behind Jade, scared out of her mind. Once the front door slams shut and her ex drives away from the lot, Jade just stands there._

_Tears fall down her cheeks and she walks off the property once called home. The only place she has to go to is Jesy's since Liam is out with his family for a cruse._

* * *

_The food place in front of Jade looks disgusting, greasy pizza. "You need to eat this to get some meat back on your bones. Your doctor and therapist both recommend it."_

_Jade stares at her best friend, her sister, and rolls her eyes. "I think they meant healthy food."_

_"You wouldn't have eaten that either. I really care about you, but at least eat this. Its the smallest one out the box."_

_"You don't have an apple? I'll eat that."_

_Jesy sighs but nods, leaving the leaving room to wash Jade off an apple and bring it to her. "I just don't understand what made you relapse to not eating again,"_

_"I'm fat Jes, I couldn't even fit into those jeans that I wa-"_

_"Because you were gaining your weight back. It was a good thing. Did-did someone say something to you at the mall?A few weeks ago?"_

_Jade's shoulder slump and she nods, grabbing the apple from Jesy's hand. Its been a feew weeks since she ate anyways._

_"Oh Jade, you shouldn't listen to them. They're just jealous."_

_"No one's jealous of me Jesy. No one."_

* * *

_"What's this?" Jade questions both Liam and Jesy. The expensive guitar lies on Jade's lap and the expensive leather notebook and pen sit in Jade's hands._

_"Well you haven't played guitar since ya know and-"_

_"You're an amazing singer and I know you have all these feelings bottled up so writing your own music could help you express those emotions."_

_Jesy cuts Liam off, the both of them have happy looks on their faces._

_"I can't accept these. These must have cost a fortune and-"_

_"They are yours to keep."_

_That night, Jade cried while writing her first song ever and she couldn't feel more relieved after the weight on her shoulders lift up._

_She doesn't think she's ever cried that hard before._

* * *

"Don't you think this could be sung a  _little_ better?" The studio guy, Michael Clifford, questions Jade, obviously frustrated with the girl.

"You want me practically crying don't you?" Jade places her hands on her hips. She looks past Michael and sees Leigh-Anne and Niall basically making out on the sofa.

Jesy recorded ahead a bit so she's spending the whole day with Jake. "If it would make it sound better then yes," 

She rolls her eyes at the green eyed, red headed boy, not wanting to be here any longer.

"Look, we can take a break if you want to." Michael sighs, cutting his mic off to stand up. Jade slips the headphones off her ears and place them where they need to go before leaving the recording booth.

Jade stares as a tall highly attractive guy walks into the room.  He has almost dark blond hair and blue eyes, along with broad shoulders.

"Hi Mikey," The guy presses a kiss to Michael's cheek, making the red head flush. 

"Hi Lukey." Jade slips past the other couple, leaving the room without saying a word. She's looking for a vending machine she's seen somewhere around here.

"Are you sure Jade won't mind us coming along? After all you came here for her." Jade hears someone speak quietly.

"I'm positive, plus I want her to meet you and Perrie."  _Liam?_

As Jade rounds a corner, she runs straight into a hard chest. "Ompf."

She breathes, the wind basically knocked out of her since she was trying to ease drop. "You okay Jade?" Liam questions, holding Jade up by her forearms.

"Liam!" She shouts happily, pulling him into a hug. Liam is quick to wrap his arms around Jade, returning the hug.

Suddenly, Jade pulls away from Liam and a stinging pain is felt in his left cheek while Jade has a stinging pain in her left hand.

"What was that for?" Liam complains, rubbing his cheek.

"That's for not calling or messaging me! I was worried about you and you didn't want to to say anything to me! I talked to Karen and she said she's gonna have a talk with you," Jade huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes narrow.

"You called my mum?" 

"Of course I did! I couldn't get a hold of you," Jade notices the two shocked people standing next to Liam an dsmiles sheepishly.

"I'm Jade," She waves towards the black raven haired boy and the blonde next to him. Why do all three of them look like models.

"Are you Liam's model partner?" Jade questions the raven haired lad. 

"I-"

"He's also my boyfriend," Liam spoke quietly, intertwining his fingers with the boy's. Jade can feel her heartbreaking and her eyes fill with tears.

"Wh-what's your names?"

"I'm Zayn," the hazel eyed boy smiles and Jade gives him her best smile.

"I'm Perrie," the blue eyed girl introduces and she notices the familiar accent. "Are you from South Shields?"

"I am," 

"Me too!" Jade smiles before looking at Liam and she frowns again. "I need to head back to the studio. I'm sure Leigh-Anne and Niall would love to meet you two."

Jade swiftly turns away, she can definitely sing the song now.

* * *

>   _"And my heartbreaks and I need someone to save me,_
> 
> _People lie to me, I forgive them,_
> 
> _People betray me, but I'm there for them,_
> 
> _But there's no one here to save me from the pain and emptiness I feel,_
> 
> _Someone please save me"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Don't be afraid to comment what you think! x


	5. Ditching Friends for Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _in which Jade and Perrie ditch everyone to go get ice cream together._

Perrie watches as the people around her laugh at some dumb joke Niall decided to say and though the joke was very funny, she just can't help but worry about the girl who's basically glaring at the food sitting in front of her on the dinner table.

Jade just pulls off a believable smile towards Liam when he asks her if she's okay. Obviously she's not, something is bothering her if she's not eating. “Hey Jade,” Perrie greets Jade quietly, happy to be sitting across from her.

“Hi Perrie.” Jade responds, looking up from the plate of food. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out later tonight, ya know...as friends?”

Perrie mentally cringes at herself, she knows she came off too strong especially seeing the shocked look on Jade's face. “I—uh just forget ab-”

“I'd love to, could we leave now and do something?” Perrie is honestly relieved but shocked at the same time, sure they talked the whole day after they met but she didn't expect Jade to want to be this up going about wanting to spend the night doing something with her.

“Of course, anything you have in mind?”  Perrie starts to pull out the money from her wallet to pull out her share of the dinner bill.

“What about ice cream? Is that too cheesy?” Jade mumbles, probably thinking of other things if Perrie says no, but she's hoping she doesn't because she really wants ice cream.

“Ice cream sounds good, did you want to call an Uber while I tell them some excuse?” Jade nods her head and leaves the table while everyone is too caught up to notice the girl leaving.

Perrie doesn't say anything, she just stands up and places her money by her plate, enough to pay for bother her and Jade before walking off to meet with Jade by the front entrance of the restaurant.

“They said they should be here in a few minutes, thankfully. I don't want them to find us when they come looking for us.” Jade shoves her phone in her jean pocket while I make a sound of agreement.

As the two get into the Uber, paparazzi are loving the two as they shout questions at the two girls making them frown. “I wish they would find something else better to do,”

“Maybe management hired them because they knew we were going out to eat. After all, they do send the bodyguards.” Perrie responds to Jade before telling the driver where to go.

* * *

 “So let me get this straight, you are a really famous singer but I've never heard of you before?” Jade stares at Perrie, her eyes wide with shock.

“Well that's not offending at all,” Perrie jokes making Jade flush a bit in embarrassment. “No, I mean – name one of your singles.”

“Well one from last year is _Black Magic_ , I don't know i–”

“That's your song! How could I not recognize you sooner! I own all your music!” Jade grins brightly, pulling out her phone to show Perrie.

“...I guess I was just too caught up in everything around me to really realize that you're _the_ Perrie Edwards.” Perrie notices Jade’s smile falter and her shoulders slump.

“I'm –” Jade shakes her head, pushing the ice cream away from her, basically shoving it. “I need to go, I'm sorry. I-I had a lot of fun with you tonight.”

Perrie offers a smile to Jade, but the brunette doesn't return it. The blonde notices how distant the other girl looks. Perrie begins to type in the Über app for one of them to come pick Jade up.

She can tell that the girl wants to be alone. Luckily, one is only three minutes away. “I had fun with you too, Jade. An Uber is on it's way for you.”

Jade stands up, making Perrie think that's she's not even going to say goodbye or thank you. Instead, Jade does the complete opposite. She rushes over to Perrie's side of the table and wraps her arms around the girl, tightly.

For a second, Perrie didn't return the hug due to the surprise of it. But Perrie stands up and returns the hug, smiling when she hears Jade mumble, “Thank you so much for tonight and it was amazing to meet you. I hope we'll see each other again and thanks for getting me a ride home.

Jade pulls away first, much to Perrie's dismay, and smiles once more with that distant look in her eyes before turning around and heading towards the awaiting car out front.

Perrie notices Jade's phone on table and she grabs her things to try to catch up with Jade before she leaves, but it's too late. The car is already speeding to wherever Jade lives, leaving Perrie standing there, clutching Jade's phone tightly, but not enough to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reads! That means a lot to me! I love you! This story is also available on my Wattpad. My username is: vaporjesy


End file.
